


The Best News Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono finally came home, & she & Adam settled down, where they can start a family together, They had the best news ever, What do they tell the team, & their ohana?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	The Best News Ever:

*Summary: Kono finally came home, & she & Adam settled down, where they can start a family together, They had the best news ever, What do they tell the team, & their ohana?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua & her husband, Adam Noshimuri were holding hands, as they were making their way to the Five-O HQ, They had a wonderful day together, & they finished at the Doctor's office, where they received the best ever, The Former Surfing Pro was pregnant, & they couldn't be more thrilled, It tops it, when Kono finally decided to come home. They talked about their news, & shared a kiss, before they headed in.

 

Captain Lou Grover was the first one to spot the couple, as they were coming in, He, Junior Reigns, Tani Rey, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett were spread out round the smart table, which meant, they have a case, & they were waiting for them, so they can be brought up to speed on it. "Here's the skinny, Guys...", The Former Seal said, as he was debriefing them on it.

 

"I don't like the sounds of it," Danny piped in, & the loudmouth detective took a look at the case file once more, so he knew what they were dealing with, Cause, He doesn't want to die, & he knew that the others didn't, so he went over it with a fine tooth comb, til he was satisfied. "It looks good now, Sir", The Young Former Seal told Danny, which the blond was happy now with the results. Tani said, "We got this down cold, I don't think that anything else could happen", The Ex-Lifeguard noticed that something was different about their friend.

 

"Wait, Something is different about you, Oh my god, You're pregnant, Aren't you ?", Tani asked, as she was in shock, when Kono nodded, & said, "Yes, I am", Everyone went over to congratulate the couple, "You are gonna make fabulous parents, I just know it", Danny said, as he hugs Adam, & kisses Kono on the cheek.

 

"You need anything, Anything at all, Call me, Don't hesitate", The Former Chicago Cop said, as he hugged them both, He was glad about being an uncle, & he was glad that his two friends got their happy ending finally, after everything that they had been through. "Congratulations, I think that everything is happening for a reason, & I am glad that I get to be part of it," Junior said, He was glad to find an ohana, cause he didn't have such a great childhood growing up.

 

"Thank you, Guys, It means a lot, I mean, I never thought that this will happen, But, We are glad that it did, & I am for sure not gonna take this for granted," The Business Executive said, as he hugged his wife closer to him. "Yeah, I am happy too, I never thought about having a family, But now, I am so ready for it, & start our life together", Everyone nodded, & was happy for the couple. They all went out to celebrate after they solved the case.

 

The End.


End file.
